Broken Trust
by LOVE.U.FOREVER
Summary: I KAGOME DESERVE BETTER. INUYASHA WILL LEARN THE HARD WAY. O HOW THE MIGHTY WILL FALL.


I have always wondered what this would feel like. No not true, I've always wanted this, deep down inside of me but I've never cared to express it. This aching need for him to always be around is a result of my curiosity. I wanted it so badly back then. I never allowed myself the opportunity because I felt no one was worthy of me. I guess I was trying to grow up to fast. I don't like what I have become. For him im this foolish girl who loves him with my whole heart and yet; have it been anyone else I wouldn't have cared, wouldn't have given in so easily to the lies...the deceit...the pain he brought to my life. And still all that does not bother me. It's like I don't care about all that! You see that the point why is it that I don't care. Why is it that I let him hurt me and then when I finally do leave we end up getting right back together. I am such a fool. 

That is where this will end. No more will I let you hurt me. You have changed me. Before you I never cared so much about what my boyfriend was doing or when the next time I would see you or even if you called or txt'd. With you I feel the need to be around you, to see your face and to want to be held by you and no other.

Damn you! Ughh! Damn I hate you for what I have become.

You have hurt me, although I could never admit that out loud. First with Tsubaki...you were going with her then you met me. Had I known you were involved with someone already I never would have dated you. We eventually made you and I "official." Tsubaki called me that same very day. She said that you had broken up with her. To her surprise she thought I knew about you two. Well no I didnt I didn't even know how she knew me or my number until that day I never even heard of her. 6 months after we became official Yuri told my best friend Sango that you and she had been dating for a month and that you told her you were in love with her and that you were telling her that you loved her. Yura was a friend of Sango's not me so I didn't feel any type of resentment or betrayal although after she told Sango they weren't as close as they had been. I was glad because Sango choose me over her...and now it's Kikyou.

* * *

><p>Don't get me wrong Im not the type of girl that you push over. Im the type that will beat the shit of you if have to. BUT! NEVER fight over a guy. Always keep it classy. Im too good to be someone's number 2. Im too good to fight over a guy I know will always come back to me without me saying a word to him and if he doesn't' I have looks to kill for its not like I couldn't get another.<p>

Kikyou. Hmmp! She looks like me a little. Some people say we could be twins or something but no that where they are wrong. We only look alike a little because we both have brown eyes and long black brown hair but that's it! Yes I know Kikyou we both work out at the same gym.

Ugh im so frustrated! How could he. DeMint I am the best girlfriend he has had. I am their when he needs me. I give him his space I make him hold me but when he's busy I don't bother him. I know we don't go out that much together as a "couple" but that isn't the problem. Is it? It better not be! We spend time together so it's not like I neglect him. What is it about me that make him want to flirt with other girls? Is it me? Do I push him away?

Ugh! Look at me this shit is starting to make me question myself. And that is something I don't do. Insecurities do not fit me.

* * *

><p>I am a beautiful young lady of 20. I am my own person I think for myself and I don't let others run me. I work hard well sometimes I work hard having parents with money has spoiled me so I do tend to take things for granted. Don't let my looks fool you I am a handful. My body is curvy and shaped I have a small waist and long thick legs. I definitely am not flat in any way my breasts as well are sitting high and are perfectly round.<br>My backside is round as well. Shaped perfectly and is by no means flat. My long black brown hair my big brown eyes with green swirling in them (you only notice the green unless you look hard enough let's just say not many people know about my eyes). First thing people say about is that I have the most beautiful eyes even though I never let anyone get to close to me to get a good look. Except for him of course. But I wonder if I knew back then what I knew now would I have

Let him in my life?

Well I guess I will never know.

I made my decisions and till this day I do not regret them...

* * *

><p><strong>SCREW THIS IM LEAVING INUYASHA.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I own NOTHING! #Disclaimer<strong>


End file.
